


See With Your Eyes (Not With Your Hands)

by wolfenboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Swap, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nett, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/pseuds/wolfenboy
Summary: Brett and Nolan learn that it's best to listen when told not to touch an evil amulet with mysterious powers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/gifts).



> Because some people are Theos and some people are Nolans :D
> 
> Also there are likely spelling mistakes. I blame it on tea spilling.

‘Don’t touch the amulet.’ Scott said before he left them in the cave. Brett folded his arms. He wasn’t part of Scott’s pack—the alpha had no control over his actions. And worse, he was stuck babysitting Scott’s ride-along human pack mate. He glanced at Nolan. The boy ducked his head. Brett had been trying to corner the human for months but Nolan kept avoiding him or disappearing when Brett thought he’d locked him down. Now they were stuck in a cave, waiting for Scott to come back with Deaton so they could dispose of some evil amulet.

It didn’t even look that evil. It looked like a piece of costume jewellery someone had spray painted black. He picked it up, hefting it. It was definitely made of metal.

‘He said not to touch it!’ Nolan hissed.

‘It’s just a piece of junk. Relax. I’ll protect you.’ Brett smirked.

Nolan shoved his hands in his pockets.

‘Don’t be like that.’

‘Like what?’

‘Sulking. Live a little.’ Brett said. ‘Scott doesn’t know anything. He knows just as much as we do. Look, am I bursting into flame here?’

‘No.’

‘See? It’s fine. Not evil. Just ugly.’ Brett held up the amulet. Nolan chuckled—it was pretty gaudy for a supposed evil amulet.

‘Here.’ Brett said holding it out. Nolan shook his head.

‘Oh come on!’ Brett said, tossing it to Nolan. The human gasped and scrambled to keep the amulet from falling, barely managing to grasp it. He slumped against the wall. The metal was strangely cold in his hands, and left a slight tingle.

‘My hands feel weird. Do you hands feel weird?’ Nolan asked.

Brett flexed his fingers. They did feel a bit numb, almost pins-and-needles numb.

‘This was not a good idea.’ Nolan said. ‘Take it back.’

He held out the amulet for the werewolf to take. Brett narrowed his eyes. Maybe they shouldn’t have touched it.

‘I’m good.’

‘What? You were the one that took it. You’re the one that’s always…talking with your pretty mouth about “living a little”.’

‘You think my mouth is pretty?’

‘No.’

‘Then why did you say it was pretty.’

‘It was a figure of speech!’ Nolan said, holding out the amulet. ‘Take it!’

‘Only if you admit you think I have a pretty mouth.’ Brett said with a smirk, eyes teasing.

‘Werewolves are just… you’re all… fine! Okay? I think you have a pretty mouth.’ Nolan said.

‘See? That wasn’t hard was it?’ Brett said, reaching out to take the amulet from Nolan’s hand. The second his skin made contact he felt a jolt of cold energy go through him. Scott was right—they definitely shouldn’t have touched the amulet.

###

‘Brett? Are you okay?’ Scott asked, hovering over the werewolf.

Nolan blinked. It took him a second to recognize the back room of the animal clinic. His body felt sore. Achey. Like he’d been stomped on the ground over and over by a giant.

‘What happened?’

‘We found you and Nolan in the cave, unconscious.’ Scott said, helping him sit up. The first thing Nolan noticed was that everything was the wrong height. It was a subtle, eerie feeling. The second thing he noticed was that his legs were very long. And not his.

‘Why are my legs like this?’

‘Are you hurt?’ Scott asked, scanning for a wound.

A noise from the other side of the room caught their attention. Nolan watched as another figure sat up, holding his head. He blinked, seeing…himself.

‘Why am I over there?’

‘What?’ Scott frowned. He looked across the room at Nolan, who had wide eyes, examining his own limbs.

‘Scott, why do I look like Nolan?’ Brett asked. He was short. He didn’t like being short.

Scott leaned in close—Brett smelled exactly like Nolan, and Nolan smelled like Brett. What could that possibly mean. It wasn’t like…

‘You touched the amulet.’

Brett/Nolan’s eyes widened. ‘We touched the amulet!’

‘At the same time?’ Scott asked.

Nolan/Bret narrowed his eyes. ‘Yes, Scott. Obviously at the same time.’

Brett/Nolan ran his hands through his hair, leg fidgeting.

‘Do not do that with my body.’ Brett said, sliding to the edge of the examination table.

‘What?’

‘You’ll give it your strange, human habits!’

‘You’re one to talk, you’ll get your werewolf…germs all over my body!’

Brett growled. Usually he had more composure but the situation was too unsettling. Scott jumped back as Nolan’s eyes turned gold, claws emerging from his finger tips before remembering it was Brett in there.

‘What’s that? What’s he doing?’ Nolan glared.

‘He’s wolfing out.’ Scott said, perplexed. This was way above his pay grade.

‘In my body?!’ Nolan yelled. He stood up to confront Brett and almost fell over. His legs were a lot longer than he was used to. Scott had to catch him before he toppled over. When he got his feet under him he came face to face with himself. As a werewolf. The first thought was uh-oh the second thought was how badass he looked with golden eyes and fangs. The third thought brought him back to reality.

‘You’re gonna break it! Me. It!’ Nolan whined.

‘What?’

‘My body! You can just… make it do that.’ Nolan protested.

Brett folded his arms. ‘From where I’m standing I can make it do a lot more.’

‘Scott. Fix this.’ Nolan said. It was supposed to be a low key mission. He was just supposed to watch! Not wind up in Brett’s body. His decidedly fit body. With a pretty mouth. Which meant he had a pretty mouth now. Which meant what exactly?

‘I’ll call Deaton. You guys…sit tight.’

‘Yeah, because we’re going to go outside looking like this.’ Brett said.

‘Hey!’ Nolan complained.

‘No offence. But I can’t have you running around in my body, freckles. I have a reputation to keep.’

‘You’re freckles.’

‘What?’

‘You’re in my body, freckles. That makes it your nick name.’

‘Nolan, we switched bodies, not nicknames. You’re still freckles.’ 

Nolan folded his arms, pouting.

‘See? That’s what I mean. You can’t go around making my body do that.’

‘What?’

‘That cute pouty thing you do. My body is built to be sensual, Nolan. You’re using it in a most un-sensual way.’

‘Well my body isn’t meant to have claws coming out of the fingers!’ Nolan protested.

‘Fair enough.’ Brett retracted his claws and fangs, eyes returning to normal. Nolan stopped pouting.

‘Okay. Let’s just be calm. I’m sure Deaton will tell Scott how to fix this and then poof, I’ll be me and you’ll be you.’

‘There’s no cure.’ Scott said, walking it.

Nolan sat on the edge of the counter, eyes wide.

‘What?’ Brett said.

‘Oh, sorry. I mean, there’s no cure Deaton knows of. He needs to dig around a bit.’ Scott said, looking between them.

‘So what do we do until then?’

‘I guess…live life? Normally? As much as possible?’ Scott said. There was no way he could spin this into a positive thing.

‘No.’ Brett said, ‘Impossible.’

‘I have a chemistry test tomorrow!’ Nolan said. ‘He can’t take it for me!’

‘I get straight A’s in chem.’ Brett said.

‘Okay, maybe you can take the test for me.’

Brett narrowed his eyes.

‘Oh, this sucks!’ Nolan said. ‘What are we supposed to do?’

‘Okay, okay. Here’s what we’ll do. Brett… Nolan…’ Scott spun in circles, ‘You can stay with Liam at my house while Deaton and I hit up his archives or whatever to find a way to undo…this…curse?’

‘What about Melissa?’ 

Scott wasn’t sure who was who. He gave up trying to sort it out—his senses were thrown for a loop. 

‘She’s uhh… with Argent for a week. So just… I’ll tell Liam you’re coming. And you can go there now. And just stay put, okay? I promise I’ll fix this.’

Brett sighed. ‘Fine. But I’m not going to take a chew test just because I look like this.’

‘I’m not bad looking.’ Nolan said, shoulders sagging. Brett cringed.

‘That’s not what I meant. You’re cute and you know it.’

‘Okay, guys… This is like super weird and I have to go.’ Scott said, tossing them the keys. ‘Take my car. I’ll text Liam that you’re coming over for a few days.’

The keys fell flat on the floor between the two boys. Scott paused, then shook his head, leaving. 

He told them not to touch the amulet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nolan and Brett cope with being in each other's bodies as Liam and Theo housesit for Melissa McCall, creating a perfect storm of strange behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just... well, read it. You'll see!
> 
> Sorry for typos, etc. I mean... they're there on purpose? :D

Liam sat on the floor, legs crossed, staring at Brett chew on the tip of a pen. Or rather, he was staring at Nolan in Brett’s body, chewing a pen. It was freaky and he didn’t like it. It had been two days of bickering and sullen silence. Both boys moved in a particular way and it was strange to see them inhabiting bodies that weren’t their own. Plus Brett now smelled like Nolan and Nolan smelled like Brett. Which didn’t make a lot of sense.

‘I don’t get it.’ Liam said.

‘For the last time—it was a magical, cursed amulet. We touched it. Here we are.’ Brett said with an annoyed scowl from Nolan’s body.

‘But why do you smell different? I mean, I’m no biologist but it doesn’t make sense.’

‘Magic. Cursed. Amulet.’ Brett poked Liam’s chest with each word. Normally having Brett get into his face would have caused him to get furious, but sine it was coming from Nolan’s body Liam just kept grinning.

‘I like him better like this.’ Liam yelled to Theo in the kitchen.

‘They have to go back the way they were.’ Theo said, making sandwiches.

‘None of my clothes will fit.’ Nolan mumbled. Liam pictured the boy trying to fit into his skinny jeans with Brett’s legs, nearly choking to death on laughter.

‘Okay, I’m going to murder him.’ Brett said, standing up, trying to tower over Liam only to come eye-to-eye. He frowned and jumped up, trying to make himself taller. ‘Nolan come here and use my body to intimidate Liam.’

Nolan sighed, standing up and looming over Liam. The effect was instant, Liam growling without meaning to. Nolan held up his hands and backed away, a look of fear in his eyes.

‘Sorry, Nolan.’ Liam frowned.

‘So when you switched you took your werewolf… part with you?’ Liam asked Brett.

‘Looks like it.’ He said as Theo set sandwiches down in front of them.

‘What is it?’ Nolan scrunched up his nose.

‘Nose.’ Brett said, making Nolan relax his face. Brett’s face.

‘Peanut better and honey.’ Theo said, taking a bite as he flopped backwards onto the couch and flicked on the TV.

‘Why are you even here?’ Nolan asked.

‘Because Liam is my b—‘ Liam’s hand went over Theo’s mouth, earning a glare from the chimera.

‘Best bud!’ Liam grinned.

‘I thought that was Mason.’

‘He’s my best friend. A best bud can be a completely different person.’ Liam said. He pulled his hand back when he felt Theo swallow his food and lick at Liam’s palm. ‘Gross.’

‘Sorry BEST BUD. Guess I wasn’t thinking of how that might make you feel before I did it. That sounds familiar. I wonder why.’ Theo tore the crust off his sandwich.

Nolan poked his sandwich, watching Brett devour his.

‘Can you try not to choke me?’ Nolan asked.

‘I think your body can handle swallowing a sandwich.’ Brett said. Nolan normally would have blushed but Brett’s body seemed to be impervious. A small blessing. 

‘I’m going to shower.’ Brett said, standing up.

‘Towels are in the bathroom.’ Liam said, sneaking a glance at Theo. The chimera ignored him.

‘What? You can’t!’ Nolan said.

‘Why not? Taking a shower always clears my mind. Which is the only part of my I have right now, so I kind of want it to be focused.’ Brett said.

‘You…you’ll see my…’ Nolan looked away.

‘Are you saying I’m not allowed to have a shower before we figure out how to switch back because you’re afraid I’m going to see your dick?’ Brett put a hand on his hip, eyebrows raised. Theo and Liam ate their sandwiches, looking from one to the other.

‘Ummm…yes?’

‘Why? Got something to hide?’ 

‘Yes! It’s… part of me that’s…private.’ Nolan frowned.

‘Well I don’t care if you see mine. Actually I’m curious. I’ve never seen it from this angle.’ Brett said, reaching for Nolan. Liam’s eyes opened wide as he munched on his sandwich.

‘Hey!’ Nolan narrowly dodged Brett’s hands. The werewolf ran into the arm chair, Nolan’s human body still not adjusted to the reflex times of his werewolf speed.

‘That was a dick move.’

‘You were gonna grab me!’

‘Nolan—I was going to grab ME!’

‘Yeah, but I’m in here right now! Ocupado!’

‘And I’m in here right now and I’m having a shower and you’re just going to have to deal with it.’ Brett said, making a dash for the stairs.

Normally Brett would have been faster, even with Nolan’s limited human body. But Nolan was in Brett’s body and had superior reach, tacking Brett’s legs before he could get halfway up the stairs.

‘Brett! No!’ Nolan held on tighter as the werewolf wiggled free.

‘You’re going to bruise your own body!’ Brett managed to get free. Nolan heard him slam and lock the bathroom door. He buried his face in his hands. Or rather he buried Brett’s face in Brett’s hands.

‘Well that was trippy.’ Liam said.

‘Yes, best bud, it sure was trippy.’ Theo said, eyes not leaving the TV. Liam sighed.

###

Brett stripped off Nolan’s clothes and started the shower. He paused before taking off his underwear. Technically Nolan’s underwear. He rolled his eyes. Nolan was making such a big deal out of nothing. It isn’t like he’d never seen the other boy in the change room before. Well, not often.

‘I can’t believe I’m doing this.’ Brett tossed the boxer briefs across the room, making sure to keep his eyes up, away from his… Nolan’s… “private” place. Brett snickered at Nolan’s terminology. The boy was so sheltered it almost hurt. But it was also kind of endearing.

Halfway through the shower Bret realized he’s need to at least touch things to get soap on them. As diligently and he could he made sure everything was squeaky clean, and even though he couldn’t see exactly what he was doing he didn’t think Nolan had anything to be ashamed about.

###

Brett collapsed into the armchair, wearing only a pair of Scott’s old basketball shorts. The three other boys stared at him.

‘What?’

‘Feel better?’ Nolan glared.

‘Yes, I do. And for the record I didn’t peek.’ Brett said.

‘Seriously?’ Nolan asked. Brett nodded. ‘Thanks.’

‘You should try it—showers always help me think. And I don’t care if you do whatever, just make sure you keep it attached to my body.’

‘Umm… Theo was saying that Scott must be done by now.’ Liam said, ‘So maybe you guys could like, see him? And then go home.’

‘What do you mean, done?’ Brett asked. ‘Scott had to talk to Deaton to find out if there was even a cure.’

‘What? That’s stupid.’ Theo said, flipping through a gossip mag.

‘What exactly do you mean?’ Nolan asked, leaning on the edge of his chair.

‘You just got to get the amulet then do it.’ Theo said, ‘Seriously did all of you just stumble into this or do any of you have a single clue of how this world works?’

‘What do you mean “it”?’ Nolan asked.

‘What do you think I meant?’ Theo smirked. Nolan swallowed.

‘Are you serious?’ Brett asked.

‘Sure. Was the amulet black metal, kinda heavy and cold, stashed in a cave out in the woods?’

‘Yes.’ Brett said.

‘Dread Doctor’s tossed it there. Kind of useless. Hilarious in this case, though.’

‘Theo you knew how to fix this the whole time?’ Liam asked.

‘Yes?’

‘And you said nothing.’

‘How am I supposed to know what your pack is doing! Maybe if I was included in things more… oh but wait, I’m just someone’s “best bud”.’ Theo threw the magazine at Liam before storming upstairs.

‘Dude,’ Nolan said to Liam, ‘You’re so in the dog house.’

‘What?’

‘He means your man is pissed.’ Brett said, ‘Probably because you called him your best bud. Just guessing.’

‘You guys know?!’ Liam asked.

‘Liam, every single person in Beacon Hills with eyes or ears can tell Theo is your boyfriend.’

‘Not my mom.’ Liam said, proudly.

‘Jenna was the one who told me.’ Nolan said.

‘One, do not call my mom by her name because it is so weird. Two, what the hell?!’ Liam said. Brett shrugged.

‘You should probably…’ He motioned to the stairs. Liam’s eyes widened.

‘Theo! I’m sorry! Wait!’ Liam yelled, scrambling to get up the stairs. Brett and Nolan chuckled, then silence filled the room.

‘So we have to…’ Nolan said.

‘Looks like it. Not that I would complain.’

‘I get it, you think your body is hot.’

‘Nolan, I meant I wouldn’t complain because it was with you.’

‘Oh.’

‘But I am hot.’

‘Yeah.’ Nolan rolled his eyes.

‘So…you’d be down?’

‘Yeah. I mean… it would reverse this, right?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Yeah. Okay. Sure. Let’s do it.’ 

Brett patted his knees. Nolan bit his lip.

‘Where’s the amulet again?’


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's some smut-type moments in here but they're not scandalous. But it's kind of implied. So be warned!

‘This isn’t going to work.’ Nolan said, folding Brett’s unreasonably long arms. They were standing across from a tall building, trying to make it look like they weren’t scoping it out. Nolan’s hand slipped and he fumbled to keep his body language closed. Brett’s body was annoying lanky and didn’t fit easily into most of the poses Nolan regularly made.

‘Scott said Deaton put it in storage while he went to talk to someone about how to destroy it.’ Brett said, ‘If we get in there and find it, reverse whatever this is, then destroy the amulet.’

‘It’s huge!’ Nolan said, looking at the storage facility. ‘How are we even going to find the right unit?’

Brett touched his nose. ‘Werewolf.’

‘Using MY nose.’

Brett rolled his eyes. ‘Fine, it’s a team effort. Happy, freckles?’

‘Yes.’ Nolan nodded to himself. ‘So how do we get inside?’

‘We go around back.’

‘There’re cameras everywhere!’ Nolan said. This was a bad idea.

‘Look, you want to get back to lacrosse practice in your own body—I want to hit up Sinema looking like I tear apart anyone in the room.’

‘I want to go to Sinema, too.’ Nolan mumbled. Brett sighed.

‘Nolan, focus. We have to get in there and get the amulet.’

‘Alright.’ The boy nodded. ‘So should we just like, walk up there or…’

‘Most definitely no.’ They both jumped when Theo leaned in beside them. Nolan shot Brett a look.

‘What?’

‘You’re supposed to be a werewolf and you didn’t even notice him!’

‘Oh I’m sorry, I’m just in an entirely different body and I’m still trying to work out how the customized buttons work!’

‘As lovely as I find this,’ Theo said, pointing between the two, ‘I have a few prior commitments with a grumpy beta to get to so….are we breaking into this place or not?’

‘You… Were you following us?’ Nolan asked. Theo grinned.

‘Nolan, I’ve been walking directly behind both of your for two blocks. Brett ordinarily would be able to pick up on that at least. But you.’ Theo winked and pinched the boy’s cheek.

‘Hey.’ Brett growled.

‘Sorry—your body. I know, I know.’ Theo said. The snarl was still there, tugging at the corner of his lips, fading slowly. ‘Or are you upset about something else?’

‘Are you going to help us or not?’ Brett asked.

###

Breaking into an unmanned storage facility turned out to be a lot easier than Nolan thought. And Theo seemed to know where all the cameras would be, moving from blind spot to blind spot. One tug on the lock around back got them inside. The advanced security system that Nolan assumed would be in place was not.

‘Stop frowning.’ Brett said.

‘I can’t help it.’

‘It’s not like we’re killing someone. This is for the greater good.’ Brett said.

‘That’s not it. I just… this place isn’t secure at all.’ Nolan said, ‘Not a great place to hide magical, cursed amulets.’

‘That’s actually a pretty good point.’ Brett said. They followed Theo through the door, eyes widening at they saw endless hallways of doors.

‘This place is like eight floors!’ Nolan said, ‘We’ll never find it!’

Brett sighed, closing his eyes and inhaling. It should have been easy to pick out Deaton’s scent—there were never that many people in the space at one time. Except he was in Nolan’s body which wasn’t cooperating.

‘Is it working?’ Nolan asked Theo, who was watching with an amused grin.

‘It would work if you could be quiet.’ Brett said, eyes closed.

‘Is he okay?’ Nolan whispered to Theo who held in a chuckle.

‘He can still hear you.’ Brett said through gritted teeth.

Brett growled. He could smell the cleaner in the halls. The fresh paint on one of the far doors. A dozen human scents, but they were entangled and overlapping.

‘This nose doesn’t work.’ Brett said.

‘It works fine!’

‘Then why can’t I smell Deaton?’

‘Because your super senses aren’t so super.’ 

‘I would love to see where this goes,’ Theo said, ‘But those pesky prior engagements are kind of looming. This way.’

He turned and walked down the hallway, leaving Brett to fold his arms and Nolan stomping behind him, shoulders stooped.

‘Nothing wrong with my nose.’ Nolan mumbled.

Theo led them down the corridors to the basement. There were fewer doors and the storage units were bigger. Theo came to a stop by the last one, yanking off the lock and sliding the door open. The unit was full of jars and boxes. Dried herbs hung from the ceiling.

Brett scanned the shadows, trying to pick out the amulet.

‘There.’ He pointed, giving Nolan a look, ‘SUPER sight is working just fine.’

Nolan let out a huff. Brett smirked, stepping into the storage unit. He winced as he slammed into the invisible barrier made by the mountain ash on the floor, falling onto his butt.

Theo snorted, crossing the barrier and picking up an empty box, pushing the amulet inside without touching it. He shoved it in Nolan’s arms, walking past the pair.

‘Okay, have fun. Take care.’ Theo said, ‘When Deaton gets pissed remember this was all your idea and you did it all by yourself.’

Nolan looked down at the box in his arms. When he looked up Theo was gone.

‘So you remember how to get out, right?’ he asked.

###

Brett watched Nolan pace around Liam’s living room using his body. The teen kept running his hands through his hair, mumbling to himself. The amulet sat on the coffee table. The light that hit it disappeared, as if the metal absorbed it.

‘It’s no big deal.’ Brett said.

‘He said we have to do it. Like, sex!’ Nolan said.

‘Nolan, I was there. I remember.’

‘How are you not freaking out?!’ The boy collapsed into the arm chair. Brett sighed. Nolan was being so dramatic. They’d been standing in the living room for two hours. The more Nolan paced, the worse he got. Brett was getting annoyed—they’d gotten the hard part over with and had everything they needed to get back to their own bodies. Nolan was acting like a child.

‘Wait.’ Brett said, sitting up. ‘Are you a virgin?’

Nolan froze. He looked over at Brett, blinking.

‘Great. Awesome.’ Brett said.

‘I’m not a virgin!’ Nolan insisted. ‘There was a girl. Once. And she… and I… We totally did things.’

‘By things do you mean sex?’

Nolan froze again. 

‘Oh god.’ Brett leaned back in his seat.

‘It’s not that I don’t want to! I mean, I like you—‘

‘You like me?’

‘Yes! You’re tall. So tall. And you got this look. And your eyes… It’s just, I didn’t think it would be like this.’ Nolan said with a sigh. Brett frowned. 

‘We could… we can go at your pace.’ Brett said, ‘I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. But we’ll be stuck like this forever.’

‘No… It’s okay. I just…It’ll be okay.’

‘So, where should we…’

Nolan glanced at the stairs then met Brett’s eyes.

###

Liam’s room was a mess. Brett and Nolan sat on the edge of the bed, amulet between them.

‘So I guess we should get like, nude.’ Nolan said.

‘Naked, Nolan. The word is naked. And yes. Typically that helps.’

Nolan pulled his shirt off, struggling with the long sleeves. Brett leaned over, helping him get free before pulling his shirt off.

‘Now pants?’ Nolan asked. Brett nodded, pulling off his jeans.

They sat on the edge of the bed in their underwear, glancing at each other.

‘Right.’ Nolan stood, pulling his underwear off and tossing them across the room. Brett raised an eyebrow, leaning in.

‘Huh.’

‘What?’

‘Just… it looks way bigger when you’re not looking directly down at it. Like, way bigger.’

Nolan covered his groin.

‘Nolan, let me see. It’s mine.’ The werewolf grumbled. The boy didn’t budge.

‘Fine.’ Brett said, yanking his underwear down. Nolan’s eyes widened, then slowly returned to normal, then narrowed.

‘What?’

‘Nothing…just…you’re right. It looks different from here.’

Brett started to laugh, shaking his head at Nolan. The boy grinned, laughing along. They sat on the edge of the bed, laughter dying down. Brett leaned in for a kiss and Nolan moved away.

‘Sorry. It’s just freaky seeing my face trying to kiss me.’

Brett walked across the room, flicking off the light. Nolan saw two golden eyes heading back towards the bed. He felt Brett sit down beside him, hands running across his skin, letting out a yelp.

‘Did you hurt you?’ Brett asked.

‘No it’s just… you have this spot on your side that’s super ticklish!’ Nolan said.

‘Never talk about that.’ He felt a hand on his lap. ‘What are you doing?’

‘I know what to do.’ Nolan said.

‘I think I have a good idea of how this works, Nolan.’

‘No I mean, I know what I like.’ He said, grabbing his body. Brett tensed, then melted into the touch.

‘Okay, you win this round.’ 

‘Can we…kiss?’ Nolan asked. He felt Brett’s breath on his lips, moving into a soft kiss.

‘That felt nice.’ Nolan muttered, resting his forehead against Brett’s.

‘It’s supposed to.’ Brett chuckled.

‘Shut up.’ Nolan said, pressing his lips against Brett’s. ‘Do you have the amulet?’

Brett glanced down, golden eyes spotting the amulet. He took it in hand, shivering as he felt the weight of it.

‘Now what?’ Nolan asked.

‘We hold it and have sex.’

‘No I mean, who gets to be the girl?’ 

‘Nolan, neither of us is a girl. But if you’re asking who gets to bottom…’

‘That’s it. Yeah.’

‘Do you want to? Is that why you’re asking?’

‘Well, I’ve never… but I was just wondering if your body…’

‘You’re asking if I’m a bottom.’

‘I guess?’

‘Variety is the spice of life.’ He could hear the amusement in the werewolf’s voice.

‘So yes.’ Nolan said before Brett kissed him again. Nolan pushed him away.

‘You’d be okay then if I got to do it? I mean, with your body? And you can do the boy thing with mine?’

‘Yes, freckles. I’m totally fine with it.’

‘Good. Wait. We don’t have lube or anything.’

‘Check the side table by Liam’s bed.’ Brett said. Nolan felt around in the dark.

‘How did you know that was there?’

‘One, super senses. That work. Two, he’s a teenager. What do you have beside your bed?’ Brett said. Nolan was glad Brett’s body was immune to blushing.

‘So how do we do it? Like, on my back? Your back? I mean…I’ll be on my back in your body.’ Nolan said. Brett sighed.

‘You’re adorable. Now be quiet.’ Brett said, hovering over him. 

‘Wait, why are you doing that? It feels weird.’

‘That’s normal. That’s what you do.’

‘I don’t know if I like it.’

‘Give me a second.’

‘OH!’

‘Still think I’m doing it wrong?’

‘Shut up and don’t stop!’

###

Nolan opened his eyes. He felt lighter, propping himself up on his elbows and looking over at Brett in the bed next to him. The tall werewolf moved in his sleep. A smile spread across Nolan’s face. It worked—they were both back in their own bodies.

The amulet rested on the edge of the bed. Nolan wrapped his hand in the sheet and pushed it off the bed, not wanting it anywhere near him.

He turned to Brett, resting his head on the werewolf’s chest. Brett wrapped an arm around the teen, pulling him close.

‘HOLY. SHIT.’ The door swung open. Liam’s eyes starting at the two teenager in his bed. ‘What the hell guys?!’

‘The amulet! And reversing the curse! Sex!’ Nolan scrambled. Liam gaped, watching Nolan wrap a blanket around himself, pulling it off of Brett in the process. The tall werewolf stretched, muscles flexing. Liam felt a blush rising to his cheeks. Brett was still naked.

‘In my room?!’ Liam said, looking at the empty tube on the nightstand, ‘With my lube?!’

Brett yawned. ‘Liam, man, you should switch to Astroglide.’

‘Liam why are you freaking out?’ Theo poked his head into the room, ‘Oh shit. Did you guys just have sex? In Liam’s bed?’

The chimera started to laugh, hanging off Liam.

‘We had to undo the curse!’ Nolan insisted.

‘I just said that to mess with you!’ Theo said, ‘You could have just touched it at the same time again!’

‘We didn’t have to…’ Nolan looked at Brett. The werewolf gave him a languid grin.

‘No regrets.’ He winked, standing up.

‘Put some pants on!’ Liam threw a pair of basketball shorts at Brett. He pulled them on, walking with a funny limp.

‘Nolan, did you… did you break Brett?’ Liam asked as the boy pulled his clothes back on.

Nolan blushed furiously. ‘Technically he did it to himself.’

‘Oh god. Oh god! No.’ Liam said.

‘Here.’ Brett tossed the amulet towards Liam. The beta snatched it out of the air, cradling it in his hands.

‘Theo.’ Liam’s eyes widened.

‘It’s fine. Just… drop it. And don’t touch me. Liam.’ Theo narrowed his eyes as the beta looked at him with a slow smile.

‘Liam. Drop it.’ Theo said, taking a step back. ‘Liam!’

Nolan pulled his shirt on, watching Theo bolt as Liam lunged towards him. They tore through the house, crashing into everything. 

‘Okay… so…’ Nolan rubbed his arm.

‘C’mere.’ Brett said, laying back on the bed. Nolan glanced at the door. The sound of Liam chasing Theo was fading as they reached the basement.

Nolan climbed into bed beside Brett, cuddling against him. They’d stay until Liam kicked them out. If he ever remembered they were there.

###


End file.
